Come Morning Light
by KitKatBuckyBear
Summary: We all know what happened in the movie, but what would happen if Pietro Maximoff told Clint Barton to stay back and got to the kid first? [[ONE-SHOT]]


The fight had started long ago, and Pietro and Wanda were now Avengers. They were fighting along side of Hawkeye, Captain America, Thor, the Iron Patriot, and others. The one that shocked Pietro most, however, was Iron Man. Yes, they were fighting right along side of the man who killed their parents, or at least had supplied the means to do so. And Pietro wasn't complaining for one second. He was GLAD to have Iron Man on their side. After all, it had been his fault that Ultron had been created. Yes, Pietro and Wanda had been fighting along side of the Artificial Intelligence in the beginning, but once they realized his true plan, they realized they had no choice than to fight against him, even if that meant fighting with Stark.

The fight was drawing to a close, and Pietro started to approach his sister. He wanted to stay there and help her fight, but she was insisting he left her there, and he HATED the idea of that. For the past 10 years they had nothing but each other, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave her now. He knew that there was a chance that some of them wouldn't make it out alive, and he didn't want to risk Wanda leaving him like that. He didn't want to risk her leaving him at all. Still, she was persistent. Starting for the exit of the church, he looked back at his sister and smiled.

"You know, I'm 12 minutes older than you."

That had been a joke between them for years. Pietro had always used it whenever he wanted to do something reckless, Wanda always trying to talk him out of it, and when it backfired? He used that line on her for justifying why he had done it. Now, though, he didn't expect her to smile from it. When she did, a small flame lit in his heart. It was a good flame, a flame of motivation. He needed to run around the entire city, make sure everyone was safe, and then he would be back to see his sister's smiling face. Then he would hold her and tell her that they did it. Before she could answer, he was running off, the wind flying past his ears as he did.

It took him longer than he wanted to run around the city, and to his relief, most of it was empty. This also irritated him. That meant that he had left Wanda's side for nothing. He had left her alone to fight off the Ultron-bots without him. Yes, she had the other Avengers with her, but that wasn't the same as him fighting with her. Just as he was about to head back to the church, a sound behind him caught his ear: Guns. His head quickly turned around as he skidded to a stop, his eyes slightly wide as he saw Clint heading for a small child that was hiding. He did the first thing he could think of, and shouted as loud as he could.

"I'VE GOT HIM. GO BACK."

Running at his full speed, Pietro ran towards the child and only stopped to pick him up. Reassuring the boy that he was safe, Pietro ran in the direction the guns were headed. If he could get AROUND them and get out of their range, he could drop the boy off at the boats. Hawkeye had moved out of the way and was already back, and it wasn't too long afterwards that Pietro was lowering the boy onto the floor. He just smiled at the boy's family, suddenly wishing he was 9 years old again. His parents had been alive, and he suddenly missed the way they would hold him. He knew he couldn't have his parents back, though, but he /did/ have family. Without a word, Pietro turned around, running for the church again. He needed to get back to Wanda. They had been part of the reason this fight was possible, and he would help her stop it if it was the last thing he did. That was when he felt it. Half way to the church, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out, and instantly he knew what had happened.

Wanda.

Pietro instantly slowed down, his entire body dropping as he fell to his knees. They had always had a connection, knowing when the other one was in trouble, and it had only increased when they had gained their abilities. Now, though, that connection was gone. SHE was gone. Wanda was dead, and he was alone. His hands began to shake before he clenched them into two tight fists, his eyes narrowing with anger and hatred for the monster that had started this all. He was only down for a total of 30 seconds (which for the speedster was a long time) before he was standing back up, running as fast as he could into the church. There were Ultron-bots covering the room. He didn't even DARE look for Wanda yet, instead choosing to run around as fast as he could, grabbing each bot and slamming it into the next. It wasn't until the room was empty that he slowed down, his eyes moving to the center of the room where he saw her last. What he saw made him want to be sick.

Wanda's body was laying in the middle of the church, her wide eyes lifeless, a hole through her center from one of the lasers. Pietro couldn't believe it. Stumbling over to his sister, he dropped to his knees and grabbed her hand. Tears were already starting, his eyes instantly closing as he gripped her hand as tight as he could. And then, he screamed. She was gone, and he was alone. He never got to tell her he was proud of her. He never got to tell her that he knew she was strong. He never got to hold her one more time. He never got to say goodbye.

Slowly, he looked at the entrance to church, his eyes narrowed with hatred. He knew who killed her, whether it was by his hand or not. Ultron. Shaking as he stood, he held onto her hand as long as he could before he ran out the door. He didn't know where he was, but he was going to find him. Eventually, though, he DID find him. He slowed down, his eyes narrow as he stared down at the defeated robot, Ultron staring back up at him.

"You'll die if you stay."

Pietro actually found those words amusing. Ultron was acting as if Pietro was still alive, as if he could live without Wanda. She had been his stability, and without her, he was nothing. "I already did." Pietro grabbed Ultron by his electronic throat, his eyes narrow. "Do you know what it felt like?" Before Ultron had a chance to respond, Pietro instantly slammed his fist into his chest, wires shooting out as he ripped out his 'heart' with his bare hands. His eyes flickered out, and Pietro dropped the limp robot. "It felt like that."

Staring down at the robot, Pietro stayed in his place. The city was falling from the sky, but he didn't care. He was already dead inside. The one person he had cared for his entire life, the one person he always had with him, was gone. He didn't even move back to where her body was. If he was right, someone would have already moved her body. He didn't know, though. She wasn't there, and he was ready to join her. Instead, though, Vision was right there, grabbing Pietro and picking him up. He HATED to be carried like that. He didn't want to go. His job as an Avenger was complete. He had avenged his sister's death, and although Stark was still alive, he didn't think he would be able to avenge the others he had lost. Nevertheless, Vision was saving him, the city falling as he was lifted to safety.

Once again the security of family had been ripped form him, and he wanted nothing more than to join his sister, mother, and father.


End file.
